Life Fiber of Zero
by LZW
Summary: What would happen if Senketsu was alive but transported to another world? How will Ryuko get back her friend? Little did she know of the dangers that awaited her beyond the portal. On Hold, Ideas Needed, Up for Addoption.
1. Chapter 1

A week has passed since the battle with Ragyo and Covers, everyone is busy trying to help Satsuki form a new system for society when Satsuki calls for an emergency meeting.

Everyone gathers at the Kiryuin Mansion to receive a shocking piece of news, especially for Ryuko.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ALIVE?!**" Ryuko shouted as she slammed the table.

"Its only a possibility, one of the remaining satellites orbiting Earth picked up a strange energy signature as Senketsu was destroyed. In theory this energy signature could have been a portal which sent Senketsu somewhere, but its only my theory it could be wrong." Inumuta explained.

"And we have no idea when or where this 'portal' will open up again." Satsuki added.

Ryuko slumped back into her seat disappointed.

"It is possible that he survived, Senketsu is a very special kamui." Iori added.

"If Senketsu is alive then Ryuko needs to find him, if she doesn't find him then she will be lonely again as Senketsu was such a good friend to her! No one can replace Senketsu in Ryuko's heart!" Mako said while dancing and gesturing around in a spotight.

"I agree with Mankanshouko." Gamagori said in agreement. "If Senketsu isn't gone we need to find him and bring him back."

"That Kamui is powerful, we need to find it before anyone else does or it could become a serious threat." Sanageyama stated.

"The monkey is right." Jakuzure added. "If someone else uses it it could become a problem for Satsuki-sama!"

Sanageyama frowned at being called a monkey but kept quiet for now.

Aikuro and Tsumugu both nodded agreeingly.

"All the more reason that we should go and look for him right now rather than sitting at this table doing nothing!" Ryuko said with frustration.

"I already have Inumuta using the satellites to search for him calm down" The older of the Kiryuin sisters trying to pacify her sister said, pointing at Inumuta typing away on his laptop.

A silence befell the room as everyone waited anxiously for the results.

Inumuta appeared shocked as he saw the results of the satellite scans, Senketsu was not anywhere on Earth anymore.

Everyone looked up as Inumuta shut his laptop and put his hand to his chin contemplatingly.

"I have good news and bad news." Inumuta finally said. "The bad news is that Senketsu is no longer on this planet," Everyone but Satsuki, who looked slightly shocked, gasped at the revelation. "The good news is that because of the way the life fibers worked, it is possible that he ended up on another planet somewhere with sentient life."

The room became eerily silent as everyone was thinking of what to do.

"Damn it!" Ryuko yelled in frustration. "Just when I finally thought I found him he is actually so far out of my reach!"

"Satsuki-sama," Inumuta interjected.

Satsuki looked over to him and hummed questioningly.

"I request to help Ryuko in her search for Senketsu, there is still data i wish to gather on the kamui." Inumuta requested as he bowed.

Satsuki looked at Inumuta quizzically and thought for a moment. "Very well, you may assist her in looking for Senketsu, the rest of you are to assist me and Nudist Beach in rebuilding and restructuring society. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone left Inumuta and Ryuko alone to discuss the issue.

"How are we even supposed to find him?" Ryuko said dejectedly. "There are probably millions of planets he could be at."

"We don't have to find the planet, we just have to find another portal." Inumuta explained.

"But we don't know when or where another portal will open." Ryuko sighed.

"True, but when I analyzed you after the fight with Ragyou i found something intriguing." Inumuta said trying to get Ryuko curious. "The life fibers in your body are stopping your body from growing and repairing your aged cells to tip top form as it deems further growth as a hinderance. You could in theory, live forever."

Ryuko was taken aback by this piece of information.

"So because I can live forever, Its only a matter of time before I find a portal and Senketsu!" Ryuko said with renewed fervor.

"Exactly." Inumuta confirmed.

Ryuko and Inumuta both set out to track down the portals trying to get to Senketsu.

* * *

A hundred years have passed since her father's death and Ryuko went to visit his grave. She stabbed her scissors into the ground, "Hey dad, its been a long time since I set out to find Senketsu, the portals never lasted long. They only hold for about five minutes before disappearing, its such a pain to reach the portals just as they disappear, but one day I know I'll find Senketsu."

She pulled the scissors out of the ground, shrunk and put them back into their sheath by her thigh. It was a gift from Iori along with a sheath for their larger version on her back. She smilled as she remembered her friends, Gamagori and Mako were married and happily lived together with her family eating mystery croquettes everyday. Jakuzure moved in with Satsuki, Sanageyama opened a dojo, Iori was put in charge of the new clothing industry, Aikuro set up a water park naming it 'Nudist Water Theme Park' and Tsumugu was the new chief of police. Satsuki was enjoying her life as the new president of the Kiryuin enterprise and focused on rebuilding Revocks' reputation.

'They've all already passed on...' she thought, as a tear came to her eye from the slight loneliness.

"We should go Ryuko its getting late." a familiar voice behind her said.

"Yea alright." replied an exhausted Ryuko.

Ryuko and Inumuta both walked back to the mansion Satsuki left to her.

As they walked Ryuko remembered how ridiculous it sounded at first. Upon Satsuki's passing, Inumuta apparently decided that it was time to initiate project 'Eternal' , he had secretly been creating a bio-android so that he could continue to help Ryuko and collect data. When he first told Ryuko about it she thought he was insane but when he returned one week later in a body that resembled himself when she first met him she was impressed to say the least.

In the hundred years that passed technology had advanced to a point where she could believe most everything, Inumuta's 'transformation' only solidified her belief that there was nothing impossible. His new body was made of nanobots capable of functioning under the most extreme conditions and was capable of superhuman feats.

Inumuta suddenly stopped and ran off to an alley with Ryuko running behind.

"Whats going on?" Ryuko asked between breathes.

"My sensors just picked up a portal opening close by, we will be able to make it in this one in time." Inumuta stated.

"So we're finally going to find Senketsu?!" Ryuko excitedly asked.

"Yea but be careful we don't know what to expect there, for all we know the life fibers may already have invaded the planet." Inumuta cautioned.

Ryuko nodded and they both sped onward to the portal. It soon came into view, much like the others, it was a green oval they seemingly floated above the ground. They both jumped into the portal just as it was closing.

They both floated in what seemed like an endless void, they grabbed each other before they floated apart and they floated towards a similar green oval. They both blacked out as they entered.

* * *

A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic so please review it and tell me how to improve. I really hope I haven't done anything wrong like break a copyright or something like that. If I did tell me in a PM or review i seriously do not want any problems with anyone for this. It was an idea that was buzzing around in my head forcing me to write it. Any ideas for future chapters are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar of Zero) Or Kill La Kill.


	2. Chapter 2

-Inumuta POV-

A message appeared before me : ' Systems rebooting, standby in 3, 2, 1, Systems rebooted.' I stood up and looked around all i saw was smoke and Ryuko on the ground unconscious.

'I'd better activate my active camouflage and wait it out, no telling what might be out there. '

As the smoke cleared I saw what looked like a school of magicians, and now that I about it, magic is possible, after all this is a whole nother world. I saw Ryuko begin to get up and a short pink haired magician began speaking to an older man in blue robes holding a wooden staff who looks to be a teacher of sorts. The language sounded familiar and I realized it was an olden form of French.

'Good thing I forced Ryuko to learn all of our languages incase the planet spoke one of them and it looks like I was right, I just hope she remembers.' I smirked as I thought of her frustrated face at having learn the hundreds of languages on Earth. I on the other hand had practically the entire internet in my storage so no need for me to learn.

I scanned the area and I found out that there was very little technology in the surrounding area. It would seem that this planet is really lacking in technology.

'Well at least i run on solar power so no problem for me there. I just hope Ryuko can handle life without automatic hair salons.'

I used the earpiece I gave her to contact her, "Ryuko, you alright?"

I heard a reply after a couple of seconds, "Yea I'm fine, where are you?"

"I'm under camouflage right now they are speaking the olden form of French so you should be able to understand them." I said.

"So what is this place?" she asked. "It looks pretty old like in medieval times or something like that."

"I afraid that it is in medieval times, but thats a good thing because that means the life fibers might not have taken root here yet." I explained.

"Wait someones coming!" she said as she cut me off.

I saw the pink haired magician from before approach Ryuko, she said something to her and kissed her on the cheek.

'Oops I forgot to turn on the translator.'

'There we go now I should be able to understand her.'

Somehow I detected a surge of energy coming from Ryuko's left hand as she looked at it with a face as if in pain. I saw a strange writing being etched onto her hand, it wasn't hieroglyphics, I could read those. I quickly took a picture with my optics and stored it in my memory. After a few moments the writings began to disappear.

'I guess the life fibers deemed the writings as an injury and so removed them, but what was that strange energy it gave off?' I wondered.

-Ryuko POV-

'Ouch! Damn that hurt but at least its gone now.'

"What the hell was that?!" I asked the stunned pink haired magician.

"T-That was the runes being etched but it d-disappeared somehow" she stuttered, obviously shocked at the runes disappearing.

"What runes?!" I asked rather fiercely.

"The familiar runes, I summoned you to be my familiar." she replied timidly at the sudden fierceness in my voice.

'Familiar? O NO! NO WAY am I becoming some servant to a magician like in those stories!' I raged in realization of what that portal was.

"Listen little girl, I'm not here to be your servant I refuse your contract and since the runes aren't on me, you have no way to bind me to you." I retorted, the anger evident in my voice.

"B-But you can't do that! You're my familiar and I'm your master! NOW OBEY ME!" she said as she pointed her wand towards me.

"I'm done here!" I shouted as I activated my earpiece.

"Hey Inumuta can you turn me invisible too? This is pissing me off!" I said in Japanese to avoid them understanding.

"Sure thing just give me a moment." He said as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

-Louise POV-

"I'm done here!" my familiar said as she put her hand to her ear and said something I couldn't understand.

Then she suddenly disappeared, I stood there shocked as around me, everyone's jaws dropped at my familiar disappearing. Then Montmorency spoke up.

"As expected of the Zero! Not only did you summon a commoner but one that leaves you immediately!" she laughed.

Everyone followed suit and bombarded me with insults as tears welled in my eyes.

"Alright everyone back to class, except for you Miss Valliere, I need to speak to you regarding this." Mr Colbert said sternly.

Mr Colbert motioned me to follow him as he went into his workshop, I followed behind him expecting the worst. He shut the door as I entered.

"Now Miss Valliere, please explain to me what happened after you summoned your familiar." Mr Colbert asked with concern evident in his voice.

"After I summoned her I kissed her like you instructed and the runes appeared, but they then faded. Then when I told her I was her master she said she was done here then put her hand to her ear and said something in a strange language. After that she just disappeared."

Mr Colbert looked contemplatively at me for a moment before speaking.

"I think that the familiar you summoned is interesting, If she can turn invisible there is no telling what else she can do, you best look for her. Also no you may not redo the ritual it is a sacred rite." he said firmly.

I sighed, thanked him and went to look for my familiar, with only one thought in mind.

'When I find that familiar, she is gonna pay for putting me through all that.'

* * *

-WIth Inumuta and Ryuko-

Inumuta and Ryuko walked around the castle like building until they saw a maid walking through a corridor. Ryuko decided to talk to her and asked Inumuta to disable her camouflage.

"Hey! Maid lady!" Ryuko called out.

-Siesta POV-

I heard someone call out behind me, I turned around and saw a girl with strange clothing and a weird hair style waving at me. I stopped and decided to greet her.

"Good morning, milady." I said pleasantly.

"Hi, I'm new to this place could you tell me what this place is?" she asked quizzically.

"Well, this is the Tristain Academy of Magic." I answered, wondering who she was.

"Ok, can you tell me the name of the continent and surrounding countries?" she asked which amazed me at how little she knew.

"This is the continent of Halkeginia and the surrounding countries are Romalia, Gallia, Germania, and the land beyond the land of the elves' Holy Land, Rub' Al Khali." I replied puzzled by this strange girl.

"Then what about religion? What are the religions here?" she asked in a way that radiated genuine curiosity.

"Well there is only the Founder Brimir that everyone worships." I answered hoping to get back to my work.

"Alright one more question then." she said.

"Yes?" I asked slightly relieved at being able to get back to work soon.

"Whats your name?" she asked, i was slightly taken aback by the simplicity of this question but answered nonetheless.

"Siesta" I replied.

"Alright thanks for the help Siesta, I'm Ryuko. Bye!" she said.

And right before my eyes she disappeared.

I stood there dumbfounded by what just occurred, I shook my head and dismissed it and decided to get back to work before I got into trouble.

* * *

A/N : Should I put In Derflinger? How do you think the story should go? Should I put them with Louise or let them adventure on their own? Please review and tell me how to improve!

Disclaimer : I do not own Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar of Zero) or Kill la Kill.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : There will be a lot of Louise bashing from this chapter onwards. I personally feel that in the anime she beat up saito way too much so i will bash her here to 'even it out'. If anyone seriously objects to it then tell me but I cannot guarantee that I will enjoy writing the story if I don't get to bash Louise, its one of my few joys in life. :D

-Ryuko POV-

"So what do we do now? Based on what the maid told us, the people here don't even know whats beyond their continent." I sighed.

"I think the best course of action would be to establish contact with someone in this school, based on what we've seen so far the entire continent follows this Brimir and is based entirely on nobility. The students here all seem to be nobility, so its safe to assume that nobility is a right of magic users." Inumuta suggested.

"Then who should we contact? These brats are all stuck up and annoying, and the servants around here can't really do much for us." I complained.

"I think we should observe the teachers of the academy for now, some of them may actually be trustworthy, and we should also keep quiet about being from another world." Inumuta said. "We could try and offer some technology in return for help, I have plans for all the machines in our world stored in my memory. Giving them some simple ones should be fine."

"Alright but if we're gonna offer them technology we need someone who isn't a stuck up annoying idiot who believes magic is absolute, is there any kind of workshop building around here?" I asked.

"Hmm, my scans show there is a building that resembles a workshop on site but there's someone inside." Inumuta reported.

"Perfect! If someone is using the workshop then they may be just who we're looking for." I exclaimed.

"Alright its this way, but who should talk to him?" Inumuta questioned.

"You of course, you sciency types should get along well." I shrugged while saying.

"Okay then." Inumuta said with slight irritation.

* * *

-Colbert POV-

'And if i connect this here and that there, then put a flame here, EUREKA!'

The engine I was working on sprung to life as the flame in the chamber grew hotter.

"BOOM!"

I stood there coated in soot as I examined the remnants of my beautiful engine. I used a simple wind spell to clear the soot and smoke from the room and picked up the pieces of my engine. I heard a clapping behind me as I turned around I saw a man with blue hair and a jacket which covered his mouth. As he spoke the top of the jacket opened and closed when he was done speaking.

"Well thats a good try for an amateur, but your engine overheated and you can use coal as a fuel source instead of fire magic and the chamber should be made of metal." the strange man said.

'I wonder who he is?'

"Are you interested in engines and other machines?!" I said excitedly hoping that someone finally understands my work.

"Yes, you could say I am a travelling scientist of sorts, I go from place to place and observe their technology." the man replied.

'A travelling scientist! Oh the many things I could learn about!"

"And so what brings you to the academy, I am afraid I do not have much to offer in the way of technology and the others around here believe it is foolish." I said sadly.

"Actually I was hoping I could teach you a few things in return for some lodging, you see my companion and I were travelling when we saw this place, we are exhausted and wish to rest for a few days. My name is Hoka Inumuta by the way." Inumuta negotiated.

"Jean Colbert, and where is your companion?" I asked.

"She is resting in the forest nearby, I will bring her here if we can find lodging." Inumuta explained.

"How do I know you really possess the knowledge of which I seek? Any proof?" I asked, wanting to make sure he really was a scientist before negotiating.

He then pulled out a strange rectangular container with a liquid in it and a metal tip from a pouch with strange wordings on it 'Sparitual Displacement Pouch'.

He press down a switch beside the metal tip and suddenly fire appeared above the tip.

"Astounding!" I exclaim in amazement.

"Is this enough proof for you?" Inumuta asked.

'I must know more about this strange fire device from him!'

"What is that and how did it produce fire?!" I asked, filled with curiosity.

"Its called a lighter, the metal inside produces a spark which ignite the fuel in the chamber here producing fire, but it is already over a hundred years old where I come from" He explained.

' A hundred years old! That means their current technology must be amazing! I cannot afford to lose this chance to learn more from this mysterious man!'

"That is enough proof for now, follow me to the headmaster's office, we will discuss the terms of your lodging there." I said.

"Very well, lead the way." He replied.

* * *

-Inumuta POV-

As we arrived outside the headmaster's office with Ryuko following us, invisible of course, I prepared myself to meet the headmaster of the school. What I saw slightly lowered my opinion of him. As Jean opened the door, I saw a green haired lady with her foot on his butt pressing an old bearded man, who i assume is the headmaster, against the ground and calling him pervert while he had a very strange look on his face.

"Umm, are we interrupting something?" Jean asked, also unnerved by the scene before him.

"No no, come right in, OOF!" He said as he was kicked again.

Jean and I slowly enter the office as the old man gets uo and sits behind the desk and the green haired lady stood beside him,

"So Mr Colbert who is this man you brought with you? Also please forget what you just saw with Miss Longueville and I" the bearded man said.

"Of course Headmaster Osmond, and this man is a traveling scientist who has offered to teach us what he knows in return for lodging for him and his companion." Jean explained.

"O And what has he got to teach us, might I ask?" Osmond questioned.

This time I pull out a pocket fan aim it at the headmaster and switch it on.

"What is this thing, how does it produce wind?" the curious headmaster asks.

"It is called a fan, the blades spin to create wind, and as i have told Colbert, this is already a hundred years old where I am from. Earlier I showed him an object which can produce fire."

I explained.

"This is amazing, I shall arrange for lodgings for you and your companion but I request that you share your knowledge with Mr Colbert, you will of course be paid for teaching us. You can also join Mr Colbert in teaching his classes if you wish, I too would like to see some interesting 'things'. Also where is this land of which you hail from, no lands we know of have this technology yet." he said pervertedly.

"I shall only further discuss this topic at a later date after me and my companion have settled down and are familiar with the surroundings." I answered.

"Very well then, Miss Longueville could you please bring me the lodging forms?"

The headmaster did some paperwork and asked Jean to escort me to my room. On the way there I discussed the schedule for when we would meetup to discuss about how to improve his designs.

* * *

-Ryuko POV-

As we got to our rooms I saw that apparently the students all stayed within the academy itself. We were placed next to a room with some person named Louise, at least thats what the plaque on the door said, it sounded familiar but i couldn't remember who it was.

'Well it'll come to me eventually.'

As Jean handed Inumuta the keys to our room, he told Inumuta that we could get our meals from the staff. Inumuta told him that he would fetch me from the 'forest' later on. As we entered the room, it was a nicely decorated room that suited nobility well, the bed was a queen sized bed. Inumuta and I have shared beds throughout our travels in the past so there was no problem here. Inumuta didn't even need to sleep he just did it to pass the time.

Inumuta took out one of his 10 solar batteries and set it out on the window sill to recharge as he took out one of his spares from his Sparitual Displacement I turned my camoflauge off and collapsed into the bed, I instantly felt the soft springy bed's effect as I drifted off into sleep, its been an exausting day.

-Inumuta POV-

As I fitted in my spare battery I looked over and saw Ryuko collapsed into the bed, it must have been a tiring day for her.

'We finally reached the world Senketsu ended up on, I just hope its on this continent.

'It seems that Senketsu is not in the academy, but my scans did pick up some life fibers, the signal was very faint so it might be in a vault somewhere. I wonder if I can convince Jean to supply me with metals I can use to construct a makeshift rocket and satellite, it would speed up the search considerably. For now I have to rest, my batteries need recharging. I think the best thing to teach them about now would be pens, they apparently still use quills here.'

As I went to sit down on a chair in the room, I heard a knock on the door.

I went to open it and I saw the short pink haired magician from before, it was then that I said something that I should not have ever said. Maybe that battery was powering my proper thinking or something.

"O hey! You're that pink haired brat from earlier!"

-Louise POV-

'Stupid familiar, disappearing into thin air, when I get a hold of her…!'

As I walked back to my room I saw the door of the room next to mine close and Mr Colbert walk away.

'No one uses that room, could it be a new student at the academy? Well then as a proud member of the Valliere family, one of the most prestigious families in Tristain, I must introduce myself.'

I walked towards the room I saw the new plaque read 'Scientist'.

'A scientist living next to me, I wonder why he's here and how he arranged to live here, he must be very smart if he can convince the headmaster to let him stay here. Maybe he can help with my problem!'

I knocked on the door and when it opened, a blue haired man with a jacket that covered his mouth answered the door. The part of the jacket covering his mouth opened as he spoke.

"O hey! You're that pink haired brat from earlier!" the scientist exclaimed.

'Who the hell does he think he is! Calling me a brat, he doesn't look like a noble, he must be a commoner, in that case I has better teach him some manners!'

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BRAT! I'm a noble and I will not have some commoner insulting me!" I yelled in anger.

"Commoner? Can a commoner do this?" the scientist retorted.

As he said that, a flame appeared on his finger.

"You're a noble?!" I asked in amazement.

"Nope, I'm a scientist!" he answered.

He then spread out his palm and held a strange rectangular container and he pressed down on a switch next to the metal tip and produced fire.

"How do you do that!" I demanded to know.

"Science." the man replied cryptically.

'This is getting annoying, I need to know what he is doing here.'

"Who are you? How did you get a room here? What are you doing here? What's with those clothes? And how does that open when you speak?" I bombarded.

"In that order, I am a Scientist, Through Science. Scientific Research, Science Related, And Science." He answered with an overwhelming amount of crypticallity.

I stared at him in a way that radiated anger, though he seemed unphased, he opened his jacket to speak.

"Fine fine, I am a travelling scientist, I spoke with Mr Colbert and Headmaster Osmond, I am here to collect data, these are scientist clothes and this opens with technology, satisfied?" He answered.

I stood there for a moment to absorb the information.

"Okay, but what about me being a brat from earlier, I don't recall ever meeting you!" I asked.

"It was at the summoning ritual, you were being awfully rude to my companion, so its natural that i wouldn't think highly of you for insulting my friend." He replied.

'Summoning ritual? Companion? I summoned two familiars? But then where did he disappear off to?'

"Wait you're my familiar? How dare you treat your master with such disrespect!" I asked, shocked.

"One, You are not my master. Two, I now see why she wanted to get away from you. And Three, See you in class." He said rudely as he shut the door.

I stood there dumbfounded at what just happened, my familiar just denied me and he said something about seeing me in class? I suddenly broke into a fit of rage and started banging on the door and demanding that he let me in so i can punish him.

-Inumuta POV-

After I shut the door, locked it and placed an energy shield just to be safe, I headed towards the bookshelf in the room and decided to read one of the books. The language resembled an olden form of writing used.

'The language and writing are different, hmm interesting, I should collect as much data as possible.'

I heard the girl from earlier start hammering away at the door and shouting at me to come out. I just tuned down my audio receptors and thanked whoever is up there that Ryuko is a heavy sleeper. I really do not want a repeat of the incident at Satsuki's Mansion. I shuddered at the thought of a half-asleep Ryuko pissed at being woken up swinging her scissors around cutting up the walls.

The sun had already gone down so I checked my battery and saw that it was fully charged. I stored it in my pouch and looked out the window, there were two moons on this world, one blue one red. Fascinating, I amplified my optics and tried to get as much astronomical data as possible tonight. A new world, many new possibilities for data.

As I heard the pounding stop, I assumed that she had given up and returned to her room. I tuned up my audio receptors and continued to examine the stars. I then heard her shout "**FIREBALL!**" as the door exploded and she was blasted back by the explosion.

'Good thing i put that shield there,' I looked over to Ryuko ' its amazing what she a sleep through.'

The explosion had gathered quite a crowd as Mr Colbert, Headmaster Osmond, some other teachers and a few students gathered to see what had happened. I quickly dispersed the shield and joined the crowd.

"Blowing up doors in the middle of the night Louise? No wonder you're the Zero! Louise the Zero!"

'So her name is Louise, but what is this about being a Zero? My sensors stated that that explosion held enough energy to power a small house! Being able to create that on a whim is astounding.'

"Enough! All of you return to your dorms!" Mr Colbert told all of the students.

"Miss Valliere, may you please enlighten us on why you have just assaulted Mr Hoka, our new teacher?" Headmaster Osmond questioned.

I stood there slightly amused by her face paling from the revelation that she just assaulted a teacher.

-Louise POV-

'My familiar is a teacher at the academy now? So thats what he meant by see you in class! But i just attacked a teacher then, but he is my familiar! As his master I have the right to discipline him! I'll just tell the teachers about it, then he'll get it!' I thought, as a devious smirk appeared on my face.

"But Headmaster Osmond, he is my familiar! As his master I have the right to punish him as I see fit!" I argued.

"Miss Valliere, the familiar you summoned was a female and Mr Hoka as you can see is clearly a male, and even if he is your familiar, what has he done to earn this punishment?" Mr Colbert asked sternly.

"He refused to acknowledge me as his master and as such he must be punished." I retorted.

"Miss Valliere why don't you just try and complete the contract with him to prove he is your familiar?" Headmaster Osmond suggested.

"I can arrange for you to do so in front of the whole school tomorrow if you so wish to prove he is your familiar." Mr Colbert added. "Any objections Mr Hoka?"

"Sure why not, if I'm going to teach here I need to gain the trust of the students." my familiar said.

"That settles it then, please report to the original summoning area after breakfast tomorrow." Mr Colbert finalized.

-Inumuta POV-

"I have a suggestion to make, lets make it so that if Louise fails to make the contract with me on the third try, she will have to join Mr Colbert and I in the workshop after lessons to make up for not being able to summon a familiar. If she succeeds, then I will listen to her every whim and command without question." I said evilly as a devious idea came into my mind, one that would scare Louise to bits.

"I agree to those conditions!" Louise proudly declared.

'I just hope I'm right, since I am technically a consciousness inside a non-living object, the contract should not respond to me.'

"Very well then, we shall make the arrangements." Headmaster Osmond stated.

"Also on another note, I have access to the teacher's section of the library do I not?" I questioned.

"Yes, just present this to the librarian and she will allow you to look through the teacher's section." Headmaster Osmond said as he handed me a ring of keys with each labelled and a ring, likely signifying that I was a teacher. I nodded.

"Well now that the matter has been taken care of, let us return to bed, especially you Miss Valliere, our budget for repairing the aftermath of your explosions is running low." Headmaster Osmond turned to Louise as he said.

"If nothing else I shall be going to the library to read up on important matters." I declared as I walked towards the library.

'I should read up on the magic system and laws of the area, they seem to be pretty biased towards the nobles by the looks of it.'

I proceeded to the library and started looking through the teacher's section for suitable books and sat at a table to begin my reading.

A/N : Wow what a long chapter, guess i really enjoy bashing Louise a bit too much, anyway review what you think I should do next and how you think I should work the story through. Thanks for the support and feel free to contribute any ideas you may have via PM or Reviews. Fave and Follow if you enjoyed.

Disclaimer : I do not own Zero no Tsukaima(Familiar of Zero) or Kill La Kill.


End file.
